


Oh Calamity

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Inspired by Music, Lydia Martin is stubborn, Lydia and Jordan are together, M/M, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Softie Derek Hale, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: It's been a while since Stiles and Derek have seen each other, what they don't expect is for them to act like total strangers when they meet again after three years, especially with the past they shared.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Oh Calamity

Derek closed the door to his apartment behind him as he flipped through the envelopes he'd retrieved from his mailbox. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his shoes, making his way to the kitchen when he paused upon spotting a gold envelope with his name scrawled in fancy script across the front. His eyes slid to the top corner where he saw Lydia's name.

Ignoring the rest of the mail, he carefully opened the envelope to see an invitation to a baby shower. Lydia and Parrish were expecting.

Derek opened the card, only for a piece of stationary to flitter to the ground. He bent down, picking up the lilac colored page.

It was personally addressed to him.

Dear Derek,

I hope this letter finds you well. Or that's what Jordan said I should say, but what I want to say is I hope you're not dead. Not that we'd ever know cause you never write or call. At least not frequently enough. I know you keep in contact with Cora on occasion but it's not enough. We miss you, Derek. And even though it's been years, and you never come despite all the invites you receive. I'm sending you an invite to my baby shower. You're probably frowning at this letter wondering why. It's because you're important. You'll always be important to all of us, Derek. And I wish you'd get your stupid werewolf ass back here once in a while. I'd hate for Baby Parrish to grow up not knowing it's uncle Derek. Please think about it. You don't have to stay long. Just a small visit would be nice.

Sincerely, Lydia.

Derek glanced over at the small basket he kept on the counter that held invitations he'd been sent over the past few years. Scott's college graduation. Lydia's wedding. Mellissa's wedding. Sherriff Stilinski's retirement party. And now Lydia's baby shower.

All of them had been sent by Lydia, which was no surprise, she was the event planner, always had been. However, Derek had never gone to any of them. He felt it best he stay away. He had left for a reason.

Guilt ate at his gut as he tucked the letter and card back into the gold envelope to store with the others. He couldn't go back. It had been three years.

He stepped towards the basket to put the letter with the others when his eyes caught something on the floor. A picture. He bent over to see that when the letter had slid from the invitation there had been a picture with it as well.

It looked fairly recent. Lydia was pregnant in the picture and everyone was there. Lydia, Jordan, Scott, Malia, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Cora, Boyd, Erica, Liam, and- Derek's chest clutched in agony.

Stiles.

Derek fought a whine at the sight of his pack. He missed them dearly. He missed having a pack. He missed the comfort that came with being surrounded by people. His people.

-

This was a terrible idea. He didn't know why he had talked himself into this. Derek swallowed the anxious lump forming in his throat as he neared Lydia's house. The party was over. Had been for the better part of an hour. He had made sure of that. He didn't want to see everyone. But he wanted to see Lydia. Thank her for the picture. Thank her for always including him. And he wanted the baby to know it's uncle Derek, even if from a distance. He clutched the gift in his hand tightly, hoping the gift would be enough.

He knocked and held his breath. What if he wasn't wanted? What if she'd changed her mind and didn't want Derek to come after all?

The door opened before Derek could retreat to his car.

"Derek," The red head's eyes widened at the sight of the alpha.

Derek forced a smile and shoved the gift forward into her hands. "Congratulations," he turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, wait, you can't just leave."

Derek's shoulders slumped. He should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy. He should have just sent the gift through the mail. But he knew that he wanted to see her. To see someone.

She pulled him into a hug then which he couldn't help but return even if hesitantly. He carefully buried his face into her hair, drawing in her scent subtly. God how he'd missed the scent of his old pack. She wore it heavily, having been surrounded by them all afternoon.

"You missed the party," She pointed out as she pulled back, a slightly accusing smirk on her lips.

"That was the point," He dropped his eyes as if in shame.

"Will you at least come in for a few?" Lydia moved aside, showing off the still decorated living room. Gold balloons and streamers littered the air while every surface was covered with a tablecloth or centerpiece to match.

When Derek hesitated Lydia spoke up again.

"At least have a cupcake and let me open the gift?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Derek could smell the hopefulness radiating off of her.

He hated to say no, but he really shouldn't stay.

Just as he was about to turn down the offer, her hand flew to her stomach.

"Oh. The baby's kicking," she smiled up at Derek. "Want to feel?"

Derek remembered when his mother had been pregnant with Cora, he had been enthralled with her. He loved feeling her kick.

Lydia, seeing Derek's hesitation to say yes, reached out and set his hand on her stomach.

The baby, as if sensing, gave a hearty kick just under Derek's hand.

Derek couldn't help the smile that sprung to his lips.

Lydia lit up. "Come on, please stay, just for a minute."

Derek could only nod.

Beaming with delight, Lydia led him inside, closing the door.

"Where's Jordan?" Derek asked, noticing the lack of the deputy.

"He's making a run to the store for me. I've been craving seltzer water and we ran out," She grinned. "He'll be back shortly."

Derek only nodded.

"I'm glad you came," Lydia lowered herself onto the sofa as Derek took a seat next to her.

"I wasn't going to but..." Derek didn't want to admit how much he missed everyone.

Lydia only smiled.

"I hope you like the gift. I wanted something that the baby would remember me by," Derek frowned down at the small wrapped box on Lydia's lap.

"You talk like they'll never meet you," She frowned.

Derek didn't respond as she carefully opened the gift.

She pulled put a tiny wooden wolf with a triskelion carved into the back. A tiny little ribbon hung from it's mouth with a tapestry attached. On it were the words, 'Not all monsters do monstrous things'.

Lydia looked up at Derek with tear filled eyes. "It's beautiful, Derek."

Derek gave a small smile. He was suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't know how to handle a crying Lydia.

"I know just where to put it," She pushed herself up off the couch with minimal effort.

Derek slumped his shoulders in relief. He was thrilled that she liked it. Now that he had delivered the gift, he could leave.

"Thank you so much for that," Lydia was smiling as she came back into the room. All signs of tears gone, much to Derek's relief.

He stood up and nodded, "I'm glad." He smiled. "I should really be going."

Just then the door opened, and Jordan walked in.

"Lydia, is that Derek's car out-well I'll be." Jordan cut himself off at the sight as he rounded the corner.

"My letter worked," Lydia beamed proudly.

Jordan only shook his head before sticking his free hand out to Derek, "Good to see you again."

Derek accepted it with a nod.

"Oh Derek, we're planning on going to the annual fall festival, you should come with us. I know the others would love to see you," Lydia gushed suddenly, her hands clapping together excitedly.

"Oh, no, I really wasn't planning on-"

"On what, seeing anyone? You were just gonna slip into town drop off that amazing gift and then flit out of town and disappear again for another three years?" Lydia snapped, crossing her arms.

Derek dropped his eyes in shame. That is exactly what he'd planned on doing.

"I shouldn't have come at all."

"Then why did you?"

"I'm gonna guess your letter was quite convincing, honey," Jordan pressed a kiss to his wife's temple, tossing Derek a sympathetic look.

"It was a mistake; I should have just mailed the gift."

Derek's shoulders were now stiff, and Lydia knew he was shutting down. She had to change her tactic.

"Derek, we've missed you. Why do you think we keep inviting you to things? You're always invited. We want you here. Don't you think if the pack found out you were here and didn't say hi, they'd be upset? Come on, just for an hour or two. It means the world to me that you came here for this, don't leave now," She looked up at him with tears in her eyes once more. "I need a recent memory for Baby Parrish about their uncle Derek. Please?" Lydia's voice waivered with threatening tears.

Derek's heart hammered heavily in his chest with panic. How could he say no to her like this? He didn't want to be the reason Lydia cried. What kind of horrible person would he be?

"Okay, fine, one hour. That's it," Derek could handle one hour.

Lydia lit up, all signs of tears suspiciously gone.

-

Derek had been wrong. He could not handle one hour. He had already been bombarded by Erica and Boyd and an old friend from highschool that he hadn't seen in ten years and it hadn't even been fifteen minutes.

Erica had gushed over him being back and how excited the rest of the pack would be once they arrived. Boyd had gently pulled her away when he sensed Derek getting overwhelmed with the promise to catch up later. Derek had been thankful for that. Unfortunately, he'd been instantly pulled into a conversation with an old friend from high school, Nick.

Derek listened as Nick rattled on about things that Derek could not have cared less about. Currently it was about his job at the police station. He was a deputy.

"Oh Derek, let me introduce you to a friend I met through the station. You'll love him, he's witty and hilarious," Nick said, pulling Derek over a few spaces.

Derek allowed himself to be drug towards the table only because Lydia was also there. He shot her a glare.

"Derek this is Stiles. Stiles, I want you to meet an old friend from high school, Derek Hale," Nick introduced.

Derek instantly jerked his eyes from Lydia, across the table, to the man next to Nick.

Stiles was indeed standing next to him. He looked older than the last time Derek had seen him. His hair was longer and the slight scruff on his jawline hadn't been there before.

Derek remembered the day he left well. It was abrupt and he had said goodbye to everyone expect the man in front of him now. Not knowing what else to do he put his hand out to Stiles. A hug would be unwelcomed he knew.

"Derek this is Stiles. Stiles, I want you to meet an old friend from high school, Derek Hale," Nick touched Stiles' shoulder to get his attention, but the name had already pulled Stiles from his conversation with the concession lady.

His eyes landed on the alpha, not believing what he was seeing. He hadn't seen the man in three years and now he was standing here in front of him.

Stiles tried to parse the emotions he was feeling, but there were too many. Happiness, confusion, sadness, anger, relief. He did his best to keep his expression blank. However, when Derek stuck his hand out to him, all the emotions morphed into one. Anger. Was he really going to pretend he didn't know him? Suddenly he wondered if maybe he didn't remember him. It had been three years after all and his appearance had changed some. Sure, Stiles had thought he meant more to the alpha, but that was before he left without so much as a goodbye.

"Nice to meet you," Stiles answered stiffly, taking Derek's hand.

Derek's stomach knotted at Stiles' words. Did Stiles not recognize him? He tried to get a whiff of the human's scent but there were far too many in the air. The festival was too chaotic with sounds and scents for Derek's senses to be of any use to him right now.

"You too," Derek gave a forced smile. Lydia had said everyone missed him. Had she lied? Derek hadn't thought to question it. Hadn't thought to listen for any upticks in her heartbeat. Perhaps Stiles was only pretending. But why?

At that moment Jordan stepped up to Nick, pulling him away for some reason Derek didn't bother to pay attention to. His attention wouldn't leave the man in front of him.

"Excuse me," Stiles said before turning and heading off into the crowd.

Derek wanted to call out, to follow after the human, but he remained still, unmoving.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia snapped, sending a smack up against Derek's head then.

"Ow, what?" Derek hissed, turning to face the annoyed red head.

"Did you two seriously just pretend you didn't know each other?" Lydia crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"He acted like he didn't remember so I-"

"Don't be a dumbass, Derek. He didn't forget you. How could he?" Lydia cut in, not bothering to let Derek finish whatever dumb thing he was about to say.

"We weren't exactly close," Derek shrugged. He knew on some level that was a lie. At least for him. Before he'd left Stiles had become his anchor. It was what had made Derek leave. He'd grown to care for the human too much. He couldn't bare it. He got scared and he ran. Just like he always did.

"You're kidding, right?" Lydia gave Derek and incredulous look. "You two were always together.

"For pack purposes," Derek insisted.

"I don't care what the purpose was. You were always together, and you grew close. Anyone could see it. He took it hard when you left. We all did but he took it the hardest. You didn't even say goodbye," Lydia's eyes were accusing now.

"I left him a note," Derek gave a half shrug. He knew it was a shit way to do it. But it had been the only way he could.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "He deserves an apology or an explanation at least."

"I don't have one to give," Derek dropped his eyes. Not one that he was willing to admit anyway.

"I think you do. You're just too afraid. But he deserves something. It wasn't fair. And now, pretending like you two are strangers. That's..." Lydia shook her head, disappointment covering her features.

Derek turned to see Erica with Stiles. He looked animated and angry.

"Does he hate me?" Derek dared ask.

"I wouldn't say hate, but I will say...he didn't want me sending the invite to his dad's retirement party a few months back. The sheriff overruled him."

That stung in a way Derek couldn't describe. Stiles didn't want him here. Lydia had lied. Not everyone missed him. Stiles didn't. The one person Derek missed most.

As if hearing his thoughts, the human's eyes met his across the crowded field. He turned then and headed for the parking lot.

Without thinking Derek was following after him. 

Stiles' eyes met Derek's and he knew instantly that there was indeed recognition in them. Erica had been right. Derek remembered him. Somehow that didn't help the ache in his chest. It only stirred the anger boiling in his gut. He turned and headed for the exit. He needed to get out of there.

As he managed to reach the quiet of the back parking lot, he heard that familiar voice say his name.

Anger surged through Stiles as he whipped around to face the alpha. "Oh are we done pretending to be strangers?" he snapped.

Derek frowned, taken a back by Stiles' harsh tone. "You're the one who acted as if we'd never met."

"Me? You offered me your hand like some random passerby," Stiles scoffed.

"I felt that maybe you wouldn't be okay with a hug like everyone else," Derek's shoulders slumped.

"Everyone else," Stiles looked stricken.

Derek could smell the hurt start to seep off of him.

"Not everyone, but-"

"I don't think I want to hear it," Stiles cut Derek off then, his tone quiet as he turned to walk away.

Derek caught the human's arm. "Stiles wait."

"What do you want, Derek?" Stiles sighed.

Derek was suddenly at a loss for words. He didn't know why he'd followed Stiles out here. Hearing that he had been so distraught by his leaving had devastated him. He was sure Stiles wouldn't care. He'd been wrong.

"I'm sorry," Derek blurted then.

Stiles frowned. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Derek repeated, his hand now releasing Stiles slowly. "I didn't know leaving would upset you so much."

"How could you? You never called," Stiles snapped.

Derek winced slightly but didn't respond.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Stiles' tone was softer now, full of the vulnerability he clearly was feeling.

"I left a note," Derek frowned up at the human.

Stiles let out a scoff, "A piece of paper that said 'take care of it' with that leather jacket I always threatened to steal wasn't a suitable goodbye, Derek. In fact, I was confused, and it just hurt."

Derek dropped his head to his chin.

"Everyone else got a goodbye, why not me?"

Derek swallowed, closing his eyes. "Stiles..." Derek's tone was hesitant.

"I know that tone, don't give me that tone. I want to know," Stiles growled. It may have been three years since the two had seen each other, but they had known each other well. And Stiles knew that tone meant Derek was going to try and skirt the question.

"It's complicated-"

"Just tell me," Stiles cut in.

Derek looked up, his eyes sympathetic.

"Damn it, Derek, why? What did I do? I thought after everything we'd been through; I deserved a goodbye. A real one. I guess I was wrong, and I just want to know-"

"Because I knew you could talk me into staying and I couldn't allow that," Derek cut in sharply, his voice raised slightly so he could talk over Stiles'.

Stiles looked taken aback.

"Everyone tried to talk me into staying and I knew you'd try too, and I knew that you'd be able to talk me out of leaving. I couldn't let you," Derek lowered his voice, his eyes dropping in shame at the admittance.

"Why couldn't you just stay?" Stiles' voice was quieter now too.

Derek looked up, his eyes meeting the whiskey brown ones he loved so much. "I don't have an answer for you."

"Why not?" Stiles snapped, once again angry.

Derek closed his eyes. He shouldn't have come back here. This had been a terrible idea. Not only had he learned how much he'd hurt Stiles by leaving but he was hurting him now. The smell that hung in the air between them told him that. Sure, Stiles was angry, but he was also hurting. It was just layered beneath the anger and it was because of Derek.

"I'm sorry," He didn't know what else to say.

"I don't want your apologies, Derek. I want answers," Stiles snapped, stepping in towards the alpha, as if he could make Derek tell him what he wanted to know.

"It won't help the situation," Derek shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? As if you could make it worse? You've already built a wreck out of me, what more are you hoping to accomplish?" Stiles scoffed, throwing his hands up, as he backed away.

Derek frowned at Stiles.

"Oh come on, Derek. You couldn't possibly have thought you leaving wouldn't affect me. I was in love with you, you knew that. It's why you left that damn leather jacket, isn't it?" Stiles snapped. The malice in his tone felt good. He'd wanted to call Derek out on this for years.

Derek's brows shot up and his lips parted in surprise.

Stiles' eyes widened suddenly. "Wait, you didn't know?"

Derek didn't respond as he tried to process what Stiles had just said.

"Oh. Oh god. Okay. You're more oblivious than I thought. How could you not have known? Couldn't you smell it on me? Scott said it was super obvious. Everyone knew," Stiles ran one hand through his hair and flailed the other one as he spoke.

"I left because of you," Derek whispered then, causing Stiles to pause mid flail.

"What?"

"You became my anchor. I had fallen in love with you and I panicked. That's why I left," Derek's tone was still quiet.

Stiles gaped at Derek. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Derek shook his head. He stepped towards Stiles, his fingers touching just under his chin.

Stiles didn't move.

"I'm sorry that I left. I'm an idiot. I didn't know how to cope with what I was feeling, and I didn't think you'd care," Derek brushed his fingers along Stiles' jaw.

"How could you know? You didn't talk to me about it," Stiles responded, his eyes not looking away from Derek's.

"I was too scared," Derek admitted.

Stiles scoffed. He never imagined Derek being afraid of anything like that. "But I don't understand how you didn't know about my feelings for you." He frowned at the alpha.

"Your scent never changed around me," Derek shrugged, "Not since you started trusting me that summer back in-" he cut himself off.

A blush filled Stiles' cheeks.

"That long? Really Stiles?" Derek smirked with a roll of his eyes.

"What, I was seventeen and we spent a lot of time together looking for the alpha pack, sue me," Stiles shrugged.

Derek couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips.

"I fall hard and fast, okay?"

"I never even noticed," Derek shook his head, his thumb tracing along the stubble that had grown along Stiles' jaw.

"If you had, would you have stayed?" Stiles asked, curious eyes boring into Derek's.

"Yes," Derek nodded. He was sure he wouldn't have had the heart to leave knowing Stiles felt the same way.

Suddenly Stiles' lips were on Derek's.

Derek's other hand came up to cup the other side of Stiles' face as Stiles' hands fisted in Derek's shirt.

"Stiles," Derek pulled back, resting his head on Stiles'.

"Please don't," Stiles begged, closing his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't love me anymore, or that you have someone else back home. I can't bare it." His voice was a whisper between them.

"No, no, of course not," Derek let out a breathy laugh. "I just wanted to make sure you wanted to do this. I was an idiot and I don't deserve you."

"I forgive you, Derek," Stiles closed the gap, connecting their lips once more.

When Derek was younger his mom used to tell him of stories of kings and queens. He used to dream of meeting his king or queen one day. After the fire he was certain he'd be fine without one. Preferred it in fact, but then he met Stiles. And right now, in his arms, he knew, there's nowhere he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek bingo 2020 for the Reconnection tag. Inspired by the song Oh Calamity by All Time Low.


End file.
